


高高飞翔

by abridgeovertroubledwater



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abridgeovertroubledwater/pseuds/abridgeovertroubledwater
Summary: 原电影背景，本文故事背景与克雷登斯杀了他养母之前的电影情节相同，之后的故事走向就与原作不一样了。私设多，有原创人物，尤其涉及到部长的家世时更是如此，部长在开始几章会有些微黑化，克雷登斯相关章节出现时有克雷登斯单箭头格林德沃的GGCB CP情节出现。以上不接受者勿入。





	1. 刽子手

高高飞翔

Prologue

刽子手

他站立在时代广场中央。

昔日繁华熙攘的广场如今已成一片废墟：周边高楼上的广告牌几乎全部砸落在地，空余广告框狰狞的骨架；沿街店铺的防雨棚或坍或塌，玻璃橱窗尽皆粉碎，扭曲的窗框宛如张大的无牙巨口；路灯和电线杆如飓风过境后的小树般东倒西歪，路面开裂，满地皆是建筑碎片及断裂的电线。

还有尸体。时代广场到处都是尸体。有的被砸碎了头，有的被碎玻璃戳断了颈动脉，有的身上缠绕着冒着滋滋火花的电线；几个人被掉落的广告牌上突出的金属棍贯穿，像中国人爱吃的糖葫芦串；翻倒的卡车下露出双穿高跟鞋的僵硬的腿；更多的人则没有任何伤痕，他们只是倒在地上，空洞的双眼茫然地注视着天空，就这么死了。  
而他伫立于尸堆之中，手握魔杖，魔杖尖端闪烁绿光。他为眼前这番景象感到由衷的喜悦。目光短浅者会称此为地狱，会谴责他的行为，然而若要想维护巫师们的利益，实现美国魔法界的安定，必然会有所牺牲，牺牲某些渣滓败类。只会纸上谈兵的人懂什么？

广场一头，几个没死的败类尖叫着试图逃跑。难道他们以为能逃过他的手吗？他笑一笑，准备幻影移形过去干掉这几个漏网之鱼。  
四面八方响起爆竹炸开的脆响，无数巫师幻影显形出现在他周围，为首一人便是MACUSA主席塞拉芬娜•皮奎里。他们是来支援他的吗？其实他不需要支援，他们也来晚了一步，如往常一样，他一个人就已将所有事料理完毕。

皮奎里脸上血色尽失，煞白的如同稀释了的咖啡。“珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯，”她宣布，“我以违反《国际保密法》、暴露魔法世界的罪名逮捕你。”

***********

1926年是多事之年，也是美国魔法史的转折之年。这年冬天，纽约市连续发生两件使MACUSA颜面尽失的重案：一名默然者杀死了纽约市的麻鸡议员亨利•肖；时任MACUSA魔法法律执行司司长兼安全部部长珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯在时代广场当街屠杀麻鸡。

——《1926-1927美国魔法界大动乱》

（美）马修•罗森布拉赫著


	2. 人渣

**PART  I**

因为历经磨难，我逐渐学会关心不幸之人。

                       ——《埃涅阿斯记•卷一》 维吉尔

**1**

**人渣**

纽特察觉到有人在跟踪他。

跟踪者没给自己施隐藏踪迹的魔法，八成不是巫师。托嗅嗅那小混蛋的福，如今不单是MACUSA，就连麻瓜的执法者也在追捕他和雅各布，使得他们无法用本来面貌逃离美国。戈德斯坦姐妹为此专门跑了趟邻近的新罕布什尔州，偷了两个路人几根头发，好让纽特和雅各布能易容成别人的模样顺利通过麻瓜海关的盘查。

所以纽特的第一反应是复方汤剂出问题失效了。他在一家店铺前停下脚步，假装欣赏橱窗中摆放的商品，实际上借助窗玻璃反光检查自己的脸。橱窗玻璃映射出的是一个憔悴的中年白种男人的脸：稻草色的头发谢了顶，双眼下围着巨大的黑圈，扁鼻子，矮个子，身穿深棕色呢子大衣，手提被绳索捆住的棕色皮箱。从相貌上完全看不出一丝一毫纽特•斯卡曼德的影子。

也有复方汤剂中那根头发的主人其实有隐藏案底的可能。但纽特信任奎妮摄神取念的能力，她也一再向他和雅各布保证她选的绝对是清清白白的老实人。况且，他是在五分钟前被跟上的，此后五分钟内他沿路遇上了好几个巡逻的麻瓜警察，可跟踪者始终都没有报警。

蒂娜今天有紧急任务要前往斯塔滕岛，不能护送他，而雅各布和奎妮已先他一步前往码头，复方汤剂的药效也只有一个小时，这就意味着他必须在半小时之内与雅各布他们会合。没时间采用兜圈子的方式来甩掉尾巴了。前面是个十字路口，纽特在这里停了下来，顿了几秒钟，他突然向左边的岔路加速跑去，让沿街的建筑物遮挡住跟踪者的视线。接着，他在这条路上跑了只有几米远，便沿着街道内侧偷偷折回来，站在距十字路口拐角大概三四步远的地方紧贴墙根等待，这样既不会吓到无辜路人，又能看清拐过来的是谁，就这样等着那个跟踪者追来。有几个路人好奇的看了看他，但没有驻足过问。

先前他窥视过跟踪者的面貌。是个男人，一袭黑衣，鸭舌帽帽檐压得很低，他又低头驼背的走路，使纽特很难看清他的长相。这人似乎对跟踪很有一手，今天是周日，街上人很多，跟踪者利用这点藏在人群中错后纽特二十步左右不远不近的跟随。若不是纽特因研究野生动物需要而对危险事物颇敏感，怕是到现在都发现不了这个跟踪者。他不知道跟踪他的人想干什么，也没心情去管，让这一切就到此为止吧。纽特用袖子盖住魔杖，准备等跟踪者一出现就对他施遗忘咒。

第一个走过来的是一个穿一身卡其色冬装的中年男人，接下来是一群叽叽喳喳的年轻姑娘。然后，身着黑衣，头戴黑色鸭舌帽的跟踪者匆匆忙忙的跑过街角，丝毫没有费心遮盖自己的脸，这让纽特看清了他的面容。

是珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯，MACUSA前任魔法法律执行司司长兼安全部部长。

突然看到出现在街道拐角处的纽特似乎也让格雷夫斯惊了一下，但是不出一个心跳的时间，格雷夫斯便在脸上堆出一个笑容，像对一个老朋友般大声说笑着快速走了过来：“哎呀，桑德斯！可让我好找！我不是说了在第九街区的十字路口见面吗？你怎么跑到这里来了？”他用左臂拥住纽特的肩膀，自然而然的就将纽特带离了这条街。

“那个……这位先生，不好意思，你认错人了……”纽特试图采用和平手段摆脱格雷夫斯，“我不是桑德斯……”

“哦天呐，老朋友，你不能因为走错了路，就这样跟我赌气啊。”格雷夫斯的眼睛笑得眯成了一条缝，“你叫纽顿•桑德斯，缩写为‘NS’，职业与动物有关。你就是烧成了灰我也记得。开玩笑开玩笑。这儿太吵了，来来来，咱们去找个安静点儿的地儿，”他乌黑的双眼突然瞪大盯住纽特，左手由拥住肩膀改为紧抓纽特右手手腕，“来好好聊聊工作方面的事。”

纽特毛骨悚然，差点儿就想要不顾一切地在一群麻瓜面前直接幻影移形。然而格雷夫斯抓着他的手，手劲不小，他也注意到格雷夫斯右手放在外套口袋里，口袋朝着他的方向凸出一块，显然格雷夫斯已经隔着衣服用魔杖对准了他，他跑不掉的。

上次见到格雷夫斯，还是在大概一个月前。那时格雷夫斯直接判处纽特和蒂娜死刑，幸得纽特打倒行刑者，他们才得以存活，却也因此成了MACUSA悬赏捉拿的逃犯。然而他们逃亡在外才两天，另一起更严重的案件就让MACUSA中止了对纽特和蒂娜的追捕：格雷夫斯在国际巫师联合会议上公然发难，质疑《国际保密法》，重伤了几名魔法界高官之后，他径直幻影移形到时代广场，用魔法杀死了几十个麻瓜。

蒂娜很幸运。格雷夫斯被捕后，他处理过的案件均被翻出重查。新上任的魔法法律执行司司长认为对蒂娜的判决纯属无稽之谈，宣布她无罪，可以重返MACUSA。纽特则没这么走运了，新司长仍然认为他箱子里那只无害的默默然标本与肖参议员之死脱不了干系，要求他继续暂时被羁押起来接受进一步调查。这个时候，格雷夫斯第二次于无意之中帮助了纽特。三天前，在被判处了死刑之后，格雷夫斯越狱了。MACUSA上下乱成一团，没人注意到戈德斯坦姐妹借机再次偷偷放走了纽特。他们打点好一切，计划让纽特和之前一直躲在戈德斯坦家的雅各布喝了复方汤剂，用假身份证逃到欧洲去，但是谁都没想到中间会忽然跳出个格雷夫斯来。

格雷夫斯是格林德沃的信徒。听说了格雷夫斯在五角会议室的言行后，纽特确认了自己的直觉，格雷夫斯审问他时他就觉得哪里不对劲。格雷夫斯觊觎默默然那毁灭性的力量，想利用它来帮助格林德沃，当纽特察觉到他的企图时，他就试图杀掉纽特和无意中被卷进来的蒂娜灭口。更别提他还杀死了那么多无辜的麻瓜。

现在他又想干什么？怒火袭上纽特心头。 _我刚才怎么害怕了？我为什么要害怕？对啊，我为什么要怕这么个不把人命当回事的人渣？_ 他如今又出现在纽特面前，不是想抢夺复方汤剂逃走就是想利用纽特继续搜寻纽约市内那个默默然，纽特听说自肖参议员死后，杀人的默默然就再没出现过。

决不能让他的阴谋得逞！纽特不会低估格雷夫斯，但经历过逃狱的纽特也发现，美国傲罗对神奇动物，尤其是美国之外的神奇动物非常无知。而论及对神奇动物的知识储备，纽特有绝对自信。

格雷夫斯扯着纽特走过三个街区，最后拐进一条小巷。说是小巷，其实不过是两排建筑物之间的空隙而已。这里狭小肮脏，却也远离人群，两侧破败的高楼吸走了街道上的喧嚣声，投下的影子使得巷子深处显得阴森僻静。狭窄的空间不利于魔杖施法，格雷夫斯显然想以此来限制纽特使用魔杖，但他大概没料到纽特除了魔杖还有别的武器。

他们走到小巷深处，格雷夫斯环顾四周，确认没有其他人后转向纽特。 _他要动手了！先下手为强！_ 纽特右手仍然被格雷夫斯抓着，他随即把箱子往地上一扔，左手一扬，朝格雷夫斯的脸甩出了出发前就已藏在他左袖筒里的蜷翼魔。

格雷夫斯惊叫一声，显然对蜷翼魔一无所知。看来即使是美国的傲罗头子，也不怎么了解加里曼丹岛热带雨林中的神奇动物。可也正因为是美国的傲罗头子，格雷夫斯的反应速度显然比那些被蜷翼魔打倒的普通傲罗快很多，就在丽比即将咬到他脸的一刹那，他迅速后退，避过了这一击，同时用无杖魔法挥手召来一个垃圾桶砸向蜷翼魔，他动作很快，丽比被砸个正着，惨叫着跌到一边。慌乱中，格雷夫斯放开了纽特的手，纽特迅速用魔杖射出昏迷咒，却也被格雷夫斯用垃圾桶挡下。垃圾桶被昏迷咒炸上六层楼高，撞在建筑物外墙上发出爆炸般的巨响，两侧高楼内却无人探头出来查问究竟，不是这里没人住，就是这街区的居民早已学会对不关己事的骚乱充耳不闻。

到目前为止，格雷夫斯一直都没有使用魔杖，纽特注意到这点。当然，这不代表只用无杖魔法的格雷夫斯就好对付，纽特没有忘记他在五角会议室是怎么逮捕自己的，与他正面硬扛无疑是找死，既然如此，只能在背后寻找可乘之机。

纽特吹声口哨，蜷翼魔丽比从角落中一飞冲天，她看起来和以前一样潇洒，可格雷夫斯给她那一下子恐怕还是会造成不小的伤害。然而现在没时间检查伤势。 _对不起，丽比。_ 纽特心说。 _一切结束之后就立刻给你做个全身大检查，再多吃点好的好好休息一下。_ 他又嘘了一声，蜷翼魔顺着墙疾速滑翔而下扑向格雷夫斯头顶，趁着格雷夫斯忙于用无杖魔法对付丽比的当儿，纽特再次从背后向格雷夫斯使出缴械咒。

“盔甲护身！”昏迷咒被挡住，这次格雷夫斯终于用上了魔杖。不待纽特喘口气，格雷夫斯便快速施出了束缚咒，一道绳索凭空飞出，将纽特捆了起来，而与此同时，丽比从地面上贴着格雷夫斯的腿扑了上来，打掉了他的魔杖，巨大的双翼紧紧禁锢住他的胳膊。

现在巷子里的两个人都处于无法动弹的状态。纽特第一次仔仔细细看清了格雷夫斯：他的头发没有抹发胶，帽子被打飞后头发便在额前乱糟糟的垂了下来；他上身穿件破旧的黑色双排扣外套，现下已接近一月，纽约的冬天很冷，格雷夫斯却只在黑外套里面穿件薄薄的白色汗衫，下身则是条一看就不太合身的旧裤子。如今的他已完全失掉了MACUSA审讯室里那骄横不可一世的气场，显得狼狈又疲倦。纽特也看清了格雷夫斯掉落在一边的魔杖，那不是格雷夫斯之前使用的那根手柄部位镶银的魔杖。

格雷夫斯首先开口，语气很和气：“是我的错，我应该在大街上和你解释清楚的。纽特•斯卡曼德先生，我来介绍一下我自己吧，我是珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯，是你哥哥的朋友——”

“我知道你是什么人。”纽特冷冷的打断了他，“你是杀人犯和格林德沃的信徒，忒修斯没你这样的朋友。”忒修斯的确向纽特讲过他和格雷夫斯在大战战场上结下的友谊，然而那已经是多年前的往事，人是会随着时间的推移而发生改变的。

听到“格林德沃的信徒”这几个词时，格雷夫斯的脸色变得阴沉可怕。他闭了一会眼，当他再次睁开双眼时，只见那双乌黑的眼睛里翻腾着狰狞的神色，他再次开口，这次不和气了：“斯卡曼德先生，你要知道，我不是只用手才能施法的。或许我伤不了你的奇兽，但动一动如今被束缚的你可是没有问题。”

“哦是吗？”纽特反唇相讥，“我也想告诉你，在你伤害我之前，丽比就会把你的脑子咬出来。我们可以来比比看，看谁的速度更快。”

两人互相怒目而视。格雷夫斯右脚向前迈出一步，纽特准备向丽比发出指令。就在这时，他们周围传来无数幻影显形的爆破声，小巷中突然出现了五六个身穿皮风衣、头戴呢帽的人。MACUSA的傲罗小分队赶到了。

这些傲罗不是先前被丽比对付过的人，显然不明白蜷翼魔是什么，当被松了绑的纽特收回丽比时，他们都只当那是纽特施展的什么高深的魔法。亏得复方汤剂的作用，傲罗们也没从容貌上认出纽特。

“感谢您的帮助，我们才得以抓获逃犯。”一个女傲罗走过来，手上拎着纽特之前掉在地上的皮箱，纽特费了好大力气才没当场从她手上抢过箱子，如今他是彻底怕了MACUSA的相关人员了，“请您和我们一起回MACUSA总部一趟，做个询问笔录，并领取您的奖赏。”

“不不不不不了！我……我还要赶去欧洲的客船，再晚点就赶不上了……我得赶紧走！”

“忙着赶路还能顺道抓个逃犯，您真是太厉害了！”女傲罗一脸赞叹，却没忙着把箱子还给纽特，反倒拿它当垫板准备做记录，“那至少请把您的姓名及住址留下，我们迟些时候会找您做笔录。”

“唔……呃呃呃……”纽特焦虑不安的把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚，“纽……纽顿•桑德斯……”他想到的第一个名字莫名其妙的就是格雷夫斯给他编的那个假名，“家住曼哈顿上东区25号……”

“嘿！”女傲罗惊慌的瞪大眼盯着他，其他傲罗也都目瞪口呆的转向他。

一时之间，纽特没搞清楚发生了什么事。然后有个傲罗大叫：“斯卡曼德？他不是在监牢里吗？”他这才明白过来，复方汤剂的时间到了。

_梅林的胡子！梅林的袜子！梅林的裤衩！_ 纽特一把从吃惊的女傲罗手中抢过箱子，正要幻影移形，只听一声巨响，傲罗们被打飞出去。格雷夫斯不知怎么的挣脱了傲罗的束缚，冲到纽特面前，一把抓住他，将他带进幻影移形那旋转的黑暗中。


	3. 丧家之犬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了FB第二部，发现我仍然那么爱Gramander。  
> 注意，本章有原创人物。

2

  
丧家之犬

 

  
被人类捕获的野生动物会如何逃生？

  
身材巨大的角驼兽和毒角兽会用蛮力冲破束缚；蜷翼魔和囊毒豹则会试图杀死敌人；至于嗅嗅……算了，那个看到闪亮亮就什么都不管了的小混蛋毫无参考价值。

  
他可以效仿蜷翼魔丽比和囊毒豹利奥波德，与格雷夫斯拼个鱼死网破，但是他们的经验在自身拥有强大战力的前提下才能起作用。纽特看看自己被捆了个结实的手脚，又看看蹲在对面暴躁的抓头发的格雷夫斯，默默在逃生经验参考列表中又划去了一条。

  
距格雷夫斯强行将他从MACUSA傲罗面前幻影移形带走至今已过了两个多小时。他们现在在一座大桥（格雷夫斯说这是布鲁克林大桥）的河心台座上，向左大概六七米远，便是奔流不息的河面。为防纽特跳河逃走，格雷夫斯直接把他绑在一根钢制桥墩上。

  
格雷夫斯在翻纽特的箱子，他把箱里所有物品都倒了出来。围巾、地图、怀表、手帕、衣物。格雷夫斯把这些东西都仔细检查了个遍。没有人愿意看到自己的内裤被从头摸到尾。纽特拼命压抑住爆粗口的欲望。

  
备用的复方汤剂在箱子棚屋里，而为了应付麻瓜海关，从戈德斯坦姐妹家出发时纽特就已把箱子调到“麻瓜模式”。不把模式调回来，在开箱者看来这就仅仅是个普通至极的箱子而已。格雷夫斯又将皮箱细细搜查了一番，连里衬上的缝隙都没放过，他甚至还用纽特的魔杖给箱子施了个简单的探测魔法。而纽特对自己的改造技术非常有信心，他眼看着格雷夫斯鼓捣了半天仍然一无所获，心里不禁飘过一丝幸灾乐祸的快意。

  
最后，格雷夫斯丧气的耷拉下脑袋，放弃了。他挥挥魔杖，所有物品从地上飘起，抖掉尘土，飘回箱子里自动叠好。格雷夫斯将皮箱扣上，转过身面对纽特一屁股坐在箱盖上。

  
“好吧，斯卡曼德先生，让我们来搞清楚一些事情。”格雷夫斯语气和缓，眼中却依然翻腾着黑暗的怒火，“从你对我国傲罗的态度来看，你八成是因为想要逃脱他们的追捕才喝复方汤剂的。那么我和你就有了共同的目标，我们都想要逃离美国。而介于我既不能使用已被登记在册受到监控的我国傲罗的魔杖，现在也无法用不受监控的你的魔杖施展较为复杂的魔法，所以，我和你一样需要用复方汤剂来改变相貌。

  
“我们来做个交易吧，斯卡曼德先生。”他挪挪屁股，两根桥墩间的空间太小，无法伸直腿，他只能皱着眉头小心翼翼的弯曲双腿，以防不小心扯破不合身的裤子，“我们分工合作：离开美国所需的门路和相关安排什么的由我来负责；斯卡曼德先生你只要调制好够我们两人用的复方汤剂就可以了。你已经被撞破伪装，原来的汤剂肯定不能用了，必须配新药。你肯定会随身携带汤剂所需原料以备不时之需，可我没在你身上找到这些东西，”格雷夫斯抬起左手将一绺乱发拨到耳后，手背上有个巨大的牙印，是他搜纽特身时被纽特咬的，“你的箱子里也没有。那即是说，你的箱子装了个夹层，各种草药原料都在那里面。”

  
_夹层？他说我箱子里有个夹层？_ 出现了和上次见到格雷夫斯时一样的事情：哪里有些不对劲。

  
“我暂时还需要你的魔杖，但我保证我会将你安全带离美国。”格雷夫斯继续说，“一旦离开美国国土到达安全地带我便立刻放你自由。我以我已去世父母之名发誓，我绝不会做背信弃义之事。”

  
政客的赌咒发誓能信才叫有鬼。但现在不是和格雷夫斯吵架的时候，当务之急是逃离他的控制。而那份经验参考列表如今只剩下一个候选条目：隐形兽道高。

  
道高安静温和，亲近人类。可纽特知道这个孩子顽皮性子上来时棘手程度不亚于嗅嗅。首先，他会隐形；其次，他看起来非常听话；再次，他很善于同时利用以上两点，让人放松警惕，然后抓住机会隐形逃走。

  
纽特不会隐形，假装听格雷夫斯话这点倒不妨一试，虽然他不确定自己的演技能不能达到那地步。“不够了，我的原料不够了。”他说，“少了几味成分，少了草蛉虫、蚂蟥和流液草。”他的流液草确实用完了。忒修斯告诉过他，掺杂着几分真实的谎言是最好的谎言。

  
格雷夫斯两条眉毛瞬间垮了下来，他垂下双眼沉默片刻，又开口道：“好吧，你可以上街自由行动，去买一切必备物品。”还没等纽特松口气，就听格雷夫斯继续说：“但是，你的魔杖还得由我拿着，还有这两个小家伙也是。”他从口袋里掏出两个小玻璃罐，一个装着蜷成茧的丽比，另一个则关着拼命拍玻璃吐口水的皮克特。“放心吧，我会照顾它们，离开美国后我就还给你。但是我要提醒你，斯卡曼德先生，别想在复方汤剂里做手脚，我会先让它们喝汤剂成品的。”

  
*******

  
纽特站在通向箱口的楼梯顶端，双手托住箱盖，慢慢向上顶开一条缝，好从其中向外窥探周围动静。

  
四周没有人。他小心翼翼掀开箱盖，从箱内钻出来，动作缓慢轻柔以免在开箱时把盖在箱盖上以及箱子附近的杂物掀飞出去，引起麻瓜注意。他进箱前特意布置好这些杂物以作为伪装，好让人认为这只是个没人要的破箱子。

  
此地是布朗克斯区一条阴暗的小巷，地面很脏。纽特没有魔杖，无法施展驱赶麻瓜的魔法，而只有在这种没人涉足的垃圾场，箱子被人随便捡走的几率才是最小的，他也才能安心的下箱子照顾孩子们。

  
上次进箱子还是纽特从戈德斯坦家出发前往码头前。为防止突发事件导致他暂时无法进入箱内，他提前给孩子们备好了能撑三个星期的食水。他很欣慰当时做了这个决定，要知道足足熬了三个多星期才争取到现在这次下箱子的机会。

  
三个多星期前，格雷夫斯带着纽特离开布鲁克林大桥，到布朗克斯区用魔法住进了一家肮脏的麻瓜旅馆。一到旅馆，格雷夫斯就撕毁了他和纽特在大桥下订立的盟约，把他允许纽特外出采购的约定吞了回去，他全权负责复方汤剂的熬制工作，不给纽特插手的机会，他将装皮克特和丽比的玻璃罐以及纽特的魔杖一起随身携带，洗澡时都不离身。更糟的是，他吞下了许诺却兑现了在大桥下说过的狠话，吃饭喝水都让纽特或皮克特先尝，确认安全后才亲自开吃，实力证明“政客讲话全是放屁”这一亘古不变的真理。他还严密监视纽特的一举一动，哪怕他们一直在占地面积仅一个房间大小的旅馆客房内大眼瞪小眼。他就像紧盯陌生人不放的看门狗。纽特心想。以傲罗标准而言，格雷夫斯非常优秀，优秀得纽特完全没有做手脚放倒他的机会。

  
从另一方面来说，格雷夫斯似乎也已到了极限，不管是精神上还是肉体上皆是如此。汤剂不需要看顾时，他就在狭小的房间里一圈圈转，时不时跑到窗前掀起窗帘向外看一眼，房门外一有什么动静便立刻蹿到门边屏息凝神仔细倾听。他睡不好，或者说可能根本就没睡过。纽特无论在夜间何时醒来，都会看到格雷夫斯在窗前抱膝枯坐，双眼看看窗外的街道，看看房间，看看汤剂，再看看天花板。三周以来，每天皆如此。不睡觉，神经高度紧张，加之整日蜗居一室，格雷夫斯在以肉眼可见的速度消瘦，脾气也愈发暴躁。发脾气的他又像极了被困于笼中的野狼。

  
最后，在试了好些方法但都遭遇失败之后，格雷夫斯终于面对事实，认识到除非派人、否则单靠他们两人足不出户是不可能弄来魔药原料的，这才不情不愿的对纽特让步，允许他出去买原料。当然，格雷夫斯留下了皮克特和丽比，还警告纽特，如果他不能在三小时内回到旅店，就等着看皮克特会变成什么好看的样子吧。

  
他倒是没有禁止纽特提箱子出来，也没再问过纽特箱子的事，仿佛根本不知道纽特箱子的秘密一般。 _布鲁克林大桥那天他还说我箱子里是不是有夹层_ 。纽特想。这不对。但凡对纽特的箱子有些许了解的人都不会将他箱子里那个空间简单称之为“夹层”。何况早在他被第一次拘捕时，格雷夫斯就已进过他的箱子。

  
故意装作不知道纽特箱子的秘密对格雷夫斯有什么好处？纽特想破了脑袋也想不出只扣两只动物在身边却放过其他一大群动物——其中还不乏危险性比蜷翼魔有过之而无不及的动物——这一行为的动机及合理性。难道政客的思维模式就是与常人不同？倘在平时，纽特还是对此有兴趣一探究竟。然而现在不行，他不能让丽比和皮克特继续待在格雷夫斯身边。

  
可是该怎么做呢？他不可能接近格雷夫斯啊。纽特决定还是见机行事为好，于是他合上箱子，郁闷的去购买最后一味原料。

  
和伦敦一样，纽约也有类似对角巷的巫师商店集结地。此地位于曼哈顿区公园街大道四十号，看上去只是家店面狭小、生意萧条的麻瓜女装店。然而当巫师们推开店门进入店内，出现在眼前的却是宽敞、明亮、占地面积堪与麻瓜的梅西百货媲美的大型商场。这与英国巫师将商店集中于街巷的风格截然不同。

  
魔药商店集中分布于三楼。纽特不喜欢这样的店面布局。爬三层楼意味着他要在人群中暴露更长时间，从而增加被傲罗发现的风险。还好今天没有什么异状，他很顺利的买到了原料。

  
走出魔药商店，站在喧闹的人群中，纽特突然对自己会有这种通缉犯般的心情感到奇怪。为什么不借此机会跑去报告傲罗呢？对啊，为什么他从没想到这个，相反却只是考虑着单凭自己该如何脱身呢？MACUSA傲罗如今已不再由格雷夫斯支配，即便MACUSA对纽特再怎么怀疑，此种情况下也应优先考虑他的安全。再说，即便他再不信任MACUSA，戈德斯坦姐妹总是可以信任的啊。

  
这个时间点，戈德斯坦姐妹应当还在工作。格雷夫斯给了他三小时购物时间，如今距期限结束还有五十分钟。没时间等戈德斯坦姐妹下班回家了。纽特在商场一楼冒险进行了无杖幻影移形，他的无杖魔法一向不怎么样。可眼下顾不得这么多了。

  
还好，他顺利到达伍尔沃斯大厦对面的巷子中，没有缺胳膊少腿。站在街对面远远观望了几分钟守候在MACUSA入口的那个门卫，纽特决定毫不遮掩的从正门进去。反正本来就是来报告的，也不用顾忌自己是不是通缉犯。

  
他来到大厦门前。“我是纽特•斯卡曼德。英国来的巫师。”注意到门卫下意识的想把手往怀里伸掏魔杖，纽特赶紧找补道：“我有关于通缉犯珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯的消息要汇报。”他想了想又加上一句：“请让我直接和皮奎里主席谈话。”这样就省去了一连串官僚的繁文缛节，可以节省下大量时间。如果门卫堵着他不放，他就打算豁出去强行闯进MACUSA。纽特希望不要被逼到当街释放魔法生物的地步。

  
门卫考虑了一小会儿，领着纽特离开大门走到大楼侧面，那儿有个装玻璃门的小房间。门卫走进房间，用像是麻瓜电话般的东西和不知什么人说了将近十分钟话，然后挂掉电话走出来，告诉纽特现任安全部长不在，皮奎里主席也不在。但是纽特可以向傲罗第三分队队长报告。“抓捕工作历来由第三分队负责。”他告诉纽特。

  
纽特抱着一丝侥幸心，巴望能在去见傲罗分队长的路上碰到蒂娜，或者奎妮能接收到他的心声。可不晓得是戈德斯坦姐妹都没在MACUSA，还是他的波长和奎妮对不上，从他踏入MACUSA大门时起到离开MACUSA止，戈德斯坦姐妹始终没有出现。

  
门卫把他领到傲罗三分队的值班室，三分队队长就在那里待命。队长是位面容憔悴的中年男子，戴副黑框眼镜，两道黑色浓眉没精打采的耷拉在眼眶上方。听了纽特的报告，他转头叫来一个年轻些的男人，走到一边和这个人小声商量。分队长称新来的男人为“伊莱”，尽管分队长理三七分发型，伊莱留平头，两人的长相仍可看出有七八分相像，应当是兄弟。纽特有种奇怪的感觉，眼前这两兄弟模模糊糊的和他见过的某个人有些像。

  
两兄弟商量完，是伊莱而不是分队长告诉纽特，他们可以保证纽特的安全，但需要纽特领他们到格雷夫斯的躲藏地去。“格雷夫斯或许在你不知情的情况下使用了保密咒，”他说，“倘若斯卡曼德先生你不在场的话，我们恐怕无法顺利到达他的藏身地。”

  
纽特暗笑了一声。他们这是害怕他这个通缉额度不那么高的逃犯趁乱逃跑。好吧，其实也正合他意，他一直都很担心傲罗不让他参与行动，那样的话他就无法亲手救出皮克特和丽比。他可不认为这些人会好好对待他的孩子们。

  
戴眼镜的分队长和他的兄弟伊莱迅速召集其他队员集合。纽特注意到大部分命令都是伊莱下的，即便是由分队长亲自下达的命令，队员们在执行前都要询问般看伊莱一眼，即使伊莱年纪明显比分队长小，职位应该也比分队长低。看来这世上也有着迥异于斯卡曼德兄弟和戈德斯坦姐妹式的骨血关系。

  
十分钟后，一行人顺利抵达格雷夫斯藏身的旅馆。进入旅馆前，分队长兄弟对所有人进行了战前部署。他们安排两个傲罗守旅馆前门，两个盯后门，两个人在旅馆大堂对店老板和其他闲杂路人施遗忘咒，剩下四个傲罗就和他们兄弟俩以及纽特一起上楼抓人。纽特的任务是打头阵叫开房门。

  
纽特用指节轻叩房门，先三声，再两声，最后四声。格雷夫斯要求纽特以及旅店服务员进门前必须先在房门上这样敲三遍，否则他就会向房门发射恶咒，不管站在门外的是谁，他已经这样放倒过好几个服务员和麻瓜警察。“格雷夫斯先生，”敲完门纽特向门内大声说道，“我是斯卡曼德，我购物回来了。”

  
“进来。”门内传来格雷夫斯那冷淡的声音，同时房门锁自动打开，门开了一条缝。傲罗们推开纽特一拥而入。

  
一声巨响。

  
整条走廊烟雾弥漫，灰尘漫天飞，呛得纽特咳嗽连连。他的脑子被方才那声巨响震得嗡嗡叫个不停，饶是如此，他仍竭力爬起身，踉踉跄跄的向房门边走去，想看看发生了什么事。

  
他和格雷夫斯居住的房间发生了爆炸，房门连同房门所在的那面墙成了一个张着大嘴的洞。看来格雷夫斯是在门内布置了什么定时爆破类咒语，傲罗们大都受了重伤，好些人一动不动的躺在血泊中，若是纽特没有上过战场，他一定会当场吐出来。可也亏得他们在进门那一瞬间把纽特推搡到了离房门较远的地方，才使他得以逃过这一劫。

  
格雷夫斯不在房内，皮克特和丽比也没在。纽特听到伊莱高喊：“咒术痕迹还是新鲜的！他应该没跑远！”他忙冲向房间临街的窗户向外探望，正好看见一个身着他非常熟悉的不合身旧外套的身影挤过尖叫着围拢来的人群匆匆离去。

  
纽特迅速采取行动。他随手捡起根傲罗的魔杖，直接在窗台上幻影移形，把伊莱的吼叫声远远抛在身后

。  
他直接现形在格雷夫斯后方不远处，人行道正中央，惊得几个麻瓜行人后退几步。与此同时，格雷夫斯回头看见了他，立刻在原地幻影移形。

  
纽特用生平最快的速度冲过去，然而还是慢了半步，他冲到格雷夫斯身边时，格雷夫斯的幻影移形已接近尾声，空中仅留一点马上就要消失的移形漩涡。纽特想都没想就把右手伸进其中，指尖似乎碰到了粗糙的布料，纽特立刻将其紧紧揪住不放，他也顺势被幻影移形的波动攫住，被卷进扭曲的空间之中。身处旋转的黑暗之中，他身体的每一部分都在被向不同的方向扯拽。纽特明白，说不定下一秒自己就会被幻影移形的潮汐撕碎，但不管发生什么，他都不会松手。

  
最后，纽特终于感觉到双脚踏上了坚实的地面。一落地他便立刻——几乎是本能地——用手中的魔杖向地面施了个小咒语，完全不顾这次要命的幻影移形造成的严重眩晕。

  
格雷夫斯挣脱了他的抓握。眩晕得分不清东南西北的纽特仍然试图摸索着再次抓住格雷夫斯，他其实无需这么做，因为下一秒格雷夫斯便夺下他的魔杖，拽住他的肩膀将他一把按在什么坚硬的物事上死死压住。

  
后脑勺和硬物相撞引发的剧痛意外地让纽特的脑子瞬间清醒下来，也能看清周围的一切。这次格雷夫斯把他带到了一个破败的墓地，他正是被压在一块墓碑上。格雷夫斯只用左手将纽特按住，右臂耷拉在一边，血从袖管里面沿着手背流下来，衣袖已经被染得变了色，显然纽特的强行介入对他的幻影移形造成了严重影响，看样子暂时无法再进行幻影移形。纽特自己却奇迹般的一根头发都没掉。

  
“你满意了吗？！！”格雷夫斯冲纽特咆哮，他的脸和纽特挨得很近，唾沫星子喷到纽特脸上。“你以为他们会赐你一块奖牌，敲锣打鼓欢天喜地的送你回国？白痴！蠢材！！”暴怒扭歪了他的脸，纽特从不知道人脸能狰狞到这个地步，“他们只会像嚼甘蔗一样把你榨得一滴汁都不剩，然后随口吐到垃圾桶里去！他们——”

  
仿佛是上次暗巷对峙的场景重现，格雷夫斯又一次没能把话或想要做的事说完做完，又一次被随着定位咒语而来的傲罗打断。这回来的不多，只有四人，为首两个便是伊莱和他的兄弟。两兄弟似乎都没有受伤，唯一的损失是伊莱没了鸭舌帽，他的分队长兄弟丢了眼镜。“好久不见，珀西瓦尔。”没戴眼镜的分队长看人只能使劲眯着眼。

  
“好久不见，皮尔格林。还有伊莱亚斯。”格雷夫斯慢慢放开纽特，他的左手在抖，声音却很平静，“三个格雷夫斯难得欢聚一堂。很高兴看到你们一切都好。”

  
“对不起，我们不好。”伊莱尖酸地回答，“多亏了某位格林德沃的信徒，委员会的智障们才能找到机会把鞠躬尽瘁死而后已的格雷夫斯家族操得死去活来。”

  
格雷夫斯家族。纽特明白了为什么他一直觉得傲罗队长兄弟与什么人长得很像。两兄弟长着和珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯一模一样的黑头发黑眼睛粗眉毛，嘴唇及下颚线条也有几分相似。尤其是皮尔格林•格雷夫斯（纽特终于知道这位很少说话的傲罗分队长的名字），不戴眼镜的他某些角度看甚至能与珀西瓦尔达到六成相像。

  
格雷夫斯手中的魔杖杖端喷出一串火花，仿佛在和它当下的持有者心情相互呼应。“按惯例，”格雷夫斯一字一句的说道，“傲罗当回避有关其亲属的案件。而你们现在仍能参与抓捕我的工作，即是说，”他顿了一下，一片寂静中，纽特听见他把牙齿咬得咯咯响。“我亲爱的冈多福斯伯父派你们两个代表格雷夫斯家族来大义灭亲以表忠心。”

  
“表忠心？你在指责我们出卖了你？路易斯在上！你怎么能这么说呢？”伊莱亚斯•格雷夫斯天真无辜的瞪大了眼睛，“身为傲罗世家，格雷夫斯家族出面处理咬人疯狗不是天经地义的事吗？你该不会以为我们会相信你那套‘格林德沃假扮了我半年之久，用迷魂药操纵我杀人’的鬼话吧？当然了，我代表我自己承认我确实带了点儿私心。”他挥挥魔杖，他的傲罗制式龙皮大衣和西装外套温顺的从身上滑下，飘到一边搭在座带翼女子雕像头上。“我终于能够光明正大的把恶咒射你一脸。”他打个响指，衬衫袖口自动向上卷到手肘，“这一天我已经等了二十年了，我亲爱的珀西堂哥。”

  
格雷夫斯无视伊莱亚斯，转向皮尔格林说话：“若丹恩注定要我与同宗兄弟一战，那我也只能听天由命。但是这个人，”他抬起魔杖，一股无形的力量将纽特拉上前来，“他只是被我挟持的无辜路人，买原料什么的都是我强迫他做的。你也处理过不少类似案子了，皮尔，所以不要为难他。”纽特惊讶地看向格雷夫斯。

  
“恐怕不行……”皮尔格林犹犹豫豫的答道。

  
他说话声音不大，纽特还以为自己听岔了。皮尔格林只好又解释了一遍：“我们接到命令，以涉嫌谋害麻鸡及涉嫌协助珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯逃跑的罪名逮捕斯卡曼德先生。”

  
“可你们答应过会保护我安全、释放我的。”纽特脱口而出，刚说完便自觉说错了话。皮尔格林眼睛瞟着一边的墓碑，小声说道：“我们原先就在怀疑是斯卡曼德先生您的默默然杀死了肖参议员，您的逃跑基本确定了这点。另外，您与珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯的越狱可能也有牵连。很抱歉我们没法兑现承诺……”他越说声音越小，只好求救般望向他弟弟。

  
他弟弟当仁不让的接过话头，完全无视纽特的抗议（“我没有杀那个麻瓜！”）：“如果你问心无愧，就该安心的呆在MACUSA等候进一步调查，反正法律最后会还你清白的，不是吗？可你逃了，这不正能证明你心里有鬼？斯卡曼德先生，你说是不是这个理？”

  
该死的！向傲罗报告前他就该想到可能会有这么一出！“我没有杀那个麻瓜！而且，协助格雷夫斯越狱又是怎么一回事？”他什么时候又多了个罪名？

  
“珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯的牢房房门是被从外面打开的，而他自己不可能做到这点。所——以——说，”伊莱亚斯嘲讽般拖着长腔，“只得一个可能，便是有人帮助他越狱。而与他同时从MACUSA消失的囚犯只有斯卡曼德先生你一人。”

  
纽特暗暗叫苦。如果他解释清楚他是如何从监狱里跑出来，戈德斯坦姐妹不仅会双双丢掉工作，甚至有可能因渎职罪坐牢；不说实话吧，又等于是默认了自己是格雷夫斯的同党。他最怕面临这样的两难局面。

  
“那我为什么要去给你们报信呢？”纽特绝望地喃喃道，“我是说，既然我是格雷夫斯的同伴，我又何必去告发他呢？”

  
“或许你们之间有利益纠纷，或许你厌倦了东躲西藏，想拿到赏金过安稳日子。犯罪团伙内部发生火并的案子多了去了，”伊莱亚斯满脸无聊，“我听说你的死刑判决就是珀西瓦尔下的，你大概是想借此报一箭之仇吧——”他还想继续说下去，却被格雷夫斯怒吼一声打断了：“什么乱七八糟的？皮尔格林，你钻研了几个月就整出这么个破烂玩意儿来？你到底有没有动脑子？！”

  
皮尔格林被吼声震得抖了抖，无意识的向他弟弟身后缩，他弟弟试图给他找回面子（“不关皮尔的——”），却又一次没能说完，格雷夫斯再次咆哮着打断了他：“路易斯在上！皮尔格林你就不会自己动动脑子或张嘴说话吗？你和你弟弟是共用一张嘴的连体婴吗？既然你作为长子却什么事都要让你弟弟帮你办，那为什么还要比你弟弟早两年从凯瑟琳伯母肚子里爬出来？！”

  
皮尔格林脸色白得毫无血色，伊莱亚斯则是先泛白后涨红：“那你呢？！身为我们父亲弟弟的儿子，你为什么比我们早出生？你为什么要生下来？！”他的声调逐渐提高，语速逐渐加快，“为什么受人瞩目的永远是你？！为什么要占有属于我和皮尔的一切？！”最后几句甚至带了一丝哭腔，完全不顾还有非格雷夫斯家族的人在场，像个情绪失控的小孩。

  
珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯沉默片刻，再开口时声音冷硬如冰：“因为你们是蠢货。”

  
伊莱亚斯扬手就是一个切割咒，接着是第二个、第三个……皮尔格林和其他傲罗也相继加入战局。没有人注意纽特，纽特却无法逃走，是没人注意他，也没人在意他的安危，暴怒的伊莱亚斯连不可饶恕咒都使了出来，整个墓园被咒语的光芒照亮，各种恶咒和被咒语击碎的石块满天飞，他没法集中精力无杖移形。

  
可他毫发无伤，身旁的珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯挡下了所有魔咒。但格雷夫斯毕竟受了伤，只有一只手能动，随着时间推移他的伤势也在逐渐加重，纽特清楚的看到鲜血沿格雷夫斯右手手背持续不断的滴到地上。

  
格雷夫斯手里拿的是纽特的魔杖，他另外还拥有某个傲罗的魔杖。现在随着格雷夫斯因施咒而不断晃动身体，这根魔杖从他外套左侧口袋里探出了个头。

  
纽特果断采取行动，看准傲罗们咒语发射的间隙，他弯腰躬身蹿过去，一把抽走了魔杖。

  
受他动作干扰，格雷夫斯分神了一瞬间，没挡住一个咒语，这咒语正正打在格雷夫斯右大腿上，他闷哼了一声，右半身一歪。伊莱亚斯兴奋地喊着什么。而纽特举起魔杖向着格雷夫斯的方向施出咒语。

  
咒语擦过珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯的左肩击倒了格雷夫斯兄弟的一个手下，与此同时珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯一抖魔杖放翻了另一个。皮尔格林和伊莱亚斯对视一眼，一句话都没交流就做了分工：伊莱亚斯对付格雷夫斯，皮尔格林则针对纽特。

  
皮尔格林•格雷夫斯也许不是好领队，但做为傲罗来说倒是合格的。和他交手没几招纽特便意识到这点。皮尔格林没有他弟弟以及堂兄弟那样凶猛的劲头，他施展的魔法都比较温和，也只是在墓碑和坟冢间跳来跳去的躲闪、进攻，一如他躲躲闪闪说话的样子。但他很难缠，好几次纽特以为已经击倒了他，结果没过一秒他又会从藏身之地蹦出来发动攻击。

  
皮克特和丽比还在格雷夫斯那里，纽特没空和皮尔格林继续纠缠。都不用在大脑里那个动物知识贮藏库中仔细翻找，纽特就明白了该如何对付这种躲躲藏藏、不时伸爪子挠你一下的对手。他直截了当的几魔咒炸翻了皮尔格林隐藏地附近所有墓碑。

  
皮尔格林被墓碑碎块砸中了头，倒地不省人事。纽特检查确认他还活着，才转过身来看格雷夫斯那边战况如何。

  
他看到格雷夫斯右膝跪地，右臂依然垂在一边，衣袖已被血浸透，左臂也紧紧贴在身侧，显然是中了魔法。伊莱亚斯居高临下立在格雷夫斯面前，左手拿着纽特的魔杖，现在格雷夫斯只靠左腿勉强支撑，根本奈何他不得。伊莱亚斯——他背对纽特，但纽特猜他定是一脸狞笑——举起他自己的魔杖，纽特握紧魔杖准备施咒——

  
从伊莱亚斯右方突然飞出一块大墓碑，不偏不倚结结实实砸在他身上，好似纽特在麻瓜世界见过的那种横冲直撞、叫什么“气撤”的东西，将伊莱亚斯推飞出好几米远，瘫在地上爬不起来了。

  
格雷夫斯仍然右膝跪地，唯一能动的左脚脚尖却指向伊莱亚斯的方向，咬着牙对幻影移形过来的纽特（亦或是对伊莱亚斯或空气）说道：“我告诉过你我不用手也能施展无杖魔法的。”

  
说完，他身子一歪，一头栽倒在地。

  
纽特收回他的魔杖，迅速割开格雷夫斯的右衣袖和右裤管，进行紧急抢救。由于时常在野外风餐露宿、面对危险的魔法生物，纽特具备一定程度的医疗魔法知识。可格雷夫斯伤势太重，急需大量血液，而这超出了他的能力范围。他绝望的念着所有他知道的医疗魔咒，想要让格雷夫斯的伤口立刻愈合。 _这会儿一个麻瓜的治疗师大概都会比我更有用_ 。

  
“嘿，你好？”

  
纽特抬头。墓园内不知何时出现了一个和他年龄相仿的陌生男人，见纽特发觉了自己，这人小心谨慎的向旁边挪了三步，却又情不自禁地往前迈出一只脚，眼睛里又是害怕又是掩饰不住的兴奋。“你好，我是肖，兰登•肖，肖氏报业的分部经理。”他右手伸进外套内侧的口袋，掏出一张卡片递过来，这个举动搞得纽特莫名其妙，“你们是巫师吗——不不不不，我的意思是，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“你们需要帮忙吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有人记得兰登 肖是谁吗


	4. 追赶魔法的人们

其实这章部长和纽特都没出现，但是是对上章末出现的兰登 肖的一个小小补完以及承接下文，所以也打了家长组的TAG。顺便说，据说原电影中查斯提蒂和莫黛斯蒂，就是克雷登斯的两个义妹，都死了，这文设定她们都没死。

 

3

追赶魔法的人们

兰登•肖做了一个梦，梦见是他，而不是哥哥成了纽约市参议员。他站在国会的发言台上慷慨陈词，众人掌声雷动；他坐在白宫的圆形办公室内指斥方遒，全国上下到处悬挂着印有他的肖像的海报横幅，人人呼喊着他的名字；父亲拍打着他的肩膀，骄傲地泪流满面，哥哥对他毕恭毕敬，一脸谄媚的帮他点雪茄。他——

他被蚀骨的寒冷冻醒。

他费力地转动又痛又酸的脖子，发现自己原来躺在一条昏暗的小街一角，头边一滩呕吐物，应该是他的。除此之外，他下巴上、衬衣前襟上、裤子上也都沾着污物。兰登像扳动生锈的铁门一般努力转动被冻僵了的脑袋，半天才反应过来他怎么会在这里：今晚他又去了地下酒吧，在那里灌了满满一肚子威士忌。

还算走运，醉得昏天黑地躺地上时没有禁酒组的人巡逻过来，他也刚好赶在深夜前醒了过来。要知道冬天的纽约足以让露宿街头的人在深夜真的睡死过去。兰登拖着被冻得不听使唤的身子费劲的爬起来，跌跌撞撞的走开，以免过会儿真的有禁酒组的人来找麻烦。

要是当真被禁酒组抓进监狱倒也不坏。兰登酸溜溜的想。想想看，著名的肖氏报业的二公子、教子有方的老亨利•肖的次子、英年早逝的前参议员小亨利•肖的弟弟兰登•肖，因违反禁酒令被捕。这个劲爆消息一定会闪电般刷遍大小报刊杂志头版头条。哈哈哈哈哈哈！兰登差点没忍住当街大笑出声。一想到他那偏心眼的臭老爸会用什么表情来看这种新闻，他就恨不得立刻跑到警察局自首去。

既然进不了号子，干脆就以这副醉鬼的模样跑到老爹面前显摆如何？这个时间点，老爹应该会在他常去的俱乐部吧。兰登打消了回家洗澡睡觉的念头，走到能打到车的地方叫了辆出租车（还好钱包没被趁火打劫的人摸走），向老爹可能会在的俱乐部驶去。

望着车窗外随着汽车行驶而不断变换的夜景，兰登的心情逐渐恢复平静，突然间，他为父亲感到悲伤。自从哥哥出事以来，老爸精神头就一直不好，去俱乐部也不是寻欢作乐，而是找个安静的位子坐着抽雪茄发呆，一直待到深夜才回家。当然老爸也够可恨的。哥哥死后，兰登本以为老爸终于能将目光从耀眼的长子身上移开，转而注意自己。孰料老爸宁肯关在屋里喝闷酒都不愿关心兰登的事。亨利对新闻业从来都不屑一顾，只想着把肖氏报业当成他在政坛更上一层楼的跳板，我却是真的想接手老爸你的报社好好干啊！

抱怨归抱怨。兰登无论如何都没法真的恨父亲。即使喝得再醉，他也能注意到老爸的白发比去年更多。还是不要给他添乱了吧。他探身叫司机改变行车方向，准备回家。

想到偏心眼的老爸，兰登自然而然就将思绪转到哥哥的死。哥哥在选举前夜践行酒会上突发心脏病而死。医生出具的尸检结果如是说。今晚，三个月以来，兰登第一次静下心来思考这段家族悲剧，却发现自己竟然完全想不起哥哥发病时的样子。

兰登双手抱头，在脑中拼命翻找所有关于酒会的记忆。他记得赴会前在家中和哥哥又又又又又一次吵架，记得自己被父亲训斥，记得父亲和哥哥在饭店门前被记者们争相恐后拍照，记得父亲骄傲地发言，记得哥哥走上发言台，记得众人惊叫着将哥哥送往医院，记得父亲的嚎哭。哥哥走上发言台后的那段记忆呢？他想破了脑袋也回想不起来。这么重要的事情他不可能忘记啊！

兰登扑上出租车前排，嚷着要司机立刻掉头回去，去老爸所在的俱乐部。到达目的地后随手塞给一头雾水的出租车司机一张大钱，找零都不接就匆忙冲进俱乐部大门。老爸那么爱哥哥，他肯定会记得吧？

俱乐部的侍者把满身酒污的兰登当成了撒野的醉汉，不让他进去，还威胁要报警。两人差点儿没在俱乐部前厅打起来。还好老爸恰好这个时候走了出来，兰登才免了真的进号子。老爸把兰登领进他在俱乐部的私人休息室，嫌弃地皱眉问兰登在搞什么鬼。

兰登顾不上解释前因后果，索性直入正题：“老爸你还记得哥哥死时什么样吗？”

父亲的脸瞬间拉了下来：“你又想玩什么花样？我知道你恨你哥哥，但是亨利已经不在了。要是你敢拿他的死来在报纸上做文章的话……”

我这辈子都无法战胜一个鬼魂吗？兰登咬紧牙关：“我向上帝发誓，如果我想借我哥的死发财，就让自由女神像的火炬掉下来砸死我。”

父亲定睛注视兰登双眼，兰登竭力让自己不眨眼。最后父亲转过脸去，相信了他：“我不记得，我也不想记得哈尔死时是什么样。我还嫌被伤得不够吗？”大概是注意到了兰登的表情，他叹口气：“去报社资料库找找吧，当时我在会场内还安排了一个摄影师，或许他拍到了什么。好了，先去洗个澡，把衣服——喂！你很臭啊！”兰登不顾他的抗议，小孩子一般扑上来把父亲紧紧拥抱了一会儿，然后箭一般冲出俱乐部直奔肖氏报业大楼。

父亲安排的那个摄影师共拍摄了几十张照片，兰登把它们拿到自己的办公室一张张看了一番，却只是失望。都是些无聊的晚宴现场照片，这个蠢材连哥哥被抬上医院车辆那一幕都没拍到。回头和老爸说一声，让他炒了这饭桶鱿鱼。

难道真的只是我忘记了？只是我在疑神疑鬼？兰登又在脑子里将晚宴的记忆仔细梳理了一遍。仍然毫无结果。他就是没有哥哥发病时的记忆。

他绝望地猛拍桌子，劲道之大以至于把盛照片的盒子从办公桌上给震了下去，照片撒了一地。他不得不蹲下身去一张张捡。

这时他发现了一个先前没注意到的细节。有一张照片，看拍摄时间编号应当是最后拍摄的一张，其中有一个从来没在他记忆中出现过的人。

这个人在照片最右一角，稍不留神就会被忽略掉。他戴着顶灰呢帽，穿件咖啡色皮大衣。纽约街头这样的穿搭并不稀罕，可在州议员竞选践行晚宴上就是怪事一桩，绝对会引人瞩目。而且他站的还那么靠前，从照片拍摄内容、角度看，照片中这个人当时应该是站在演讲台左侧墙角。即使如此，那里也处于众人视线集中地带，因为从照片来看，当时哥哥还在演讲。兰登没可能不记得宴会上有这么个人。

他把台灯亮度调高，拿出放大镜趴在灯下仔细研究。从放大镜内看照片，他又发现了一个细节：这个人手上好像拿着什么东西，细长，形似教鞭的棍状物体。

会有人在晚宴上拿这种东西吗？兰登忽然想起哥哥出事前一天被他拉到报社来的那奇形怪状的一家子。那家那个做妈妈的当时是怎么说的？纽约市有巫师存在。就是小孩子睡前故事中讲的那种骑着扫帚满天飞的巫师。灰姑娘的女巫教母不正是用一根棍子戳南瓜，把它变成一辆马车的吗？

他还记得那家人姓拜尔本，自父亲把他们赶走时起，他就再没见过那家人。但好在当时他问他们要了住址，拜尔本家在布鲁克林区经营一家不知道属于什么稀奇古怪教派的小教会。看看窗外，天已发白，兰登又旋风般冲下楼去。拜尔本家知道关于魔法的事，这次不能再让他们跑了！

纽约的出租车明明不少，但有时，越需要它们的时候它们却越不会轻易出现。今天早上就是这样，等了好久都找不到车。他又不想继续等下去，干脆直接徒步向布鲁克林走去。

结果在街拐角和人撞个满怀。对方比兰登体型小，一撞之下向后一跤跌倒。兰登条件反射的上前将人扶起，却发现对方正是他要去寻找的拜尔本家的人，那个大些的女孩。

女孩一站起身便挣脱他搀扶，迅速后退几步，双臂紧紧环抱在胸前，满脸惊慌。她仍然穿着上次跟她妈妈来报社找兰登时穿的那条修女装般的黑裙子，但有点儿脏，像穿了好久没换，头发也又油又乱。

“拜尔本小姐？”兰登轻声唤道，“我是肖氏报业的兰登•肖。还记得我吗？几个月前，您母亲带着您到报社找过我。”为证明自己不是坏人，他掏出名片递了过去。

女孩接过名片瞧了半晌才犹犹豫豫的开口：“我……我叫查斯提蒂•拜尔本……那是我妹妹莫黛斯蒂……”兰登这才注意到墙边原来还缩着个同样一脸惊恐的小姑娘。

“拜尔本小姐，我知道这很突然，但我现在急于知道更多上次你们提到的巫师和魔法的事，请问我可以见你母亲——”兰登不知所措的发现女孩一听到她母亲的事就哭了。哭泣中的女人该怎么哄才好？

“妈妈死了——”最后，女孩终于抽抽噎噎的说出了话。兰登的心凉了半截。重要情报来源没了。为什么他的运气这么不好？他僵硬的刚想说几句套话来表示一下，不料查斯提蒂突然扑了过来，撞得他一屁股坐倒在地。女孩顺势欺身而上，毫不在意旁边还有个莫黛斯蒂，用近乎于骑跨的姿势俯在兰登身上，兰登羞红了脸，想要推开她，女孩却一把揪住了他的领带，力气出乎意料的大，勒得他不得不放弃推她而将脸凑近查斯提蒂。

“是克雷登斯，克雷登斯杀了妈妈……”女孩咬牙切齿，“我会告诉你所有我们查到的有关巫师和魔法的事，肖先生。但是你也要帮我，帮我把我哥哥克雷登斯找出来……我要杀了他！我要杀了他！”

 

TBC


End file.
